


starfall

by doublejoint



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/pseuds/doublejoint
Summary: five kisses
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	starfall

**Author's Note:**

> brief violent imagery & sexual content

They’re far outside the nearest town, but there’s enough light and enough pollution to hide and dull the light of the stars. It’s nothing like being out on the ocean, like bringing the submarine to the surface and opening the hatch and breathing in the salty air and the ocean wind and seeing so many stars in every direction that if Law stares too long he’ll get dizzy. It’s a balance, enough to know the stars are there and point out familiar constellations, but not so many Law feels like he’ll lose his grip and fall.

He holds tightly to Zoro’s hand, not to center himself (metaphorically or physically), but because he can, because they’re here (and, still, his own consciousness is sometimes difficult to believe), because Zoro lets him. Until Zoro lets go, but a second later picks up his hand again, almost carefully, and Law turns his head to watch Zoro lift his hand to his mouth and kiss his palm. His fingers reflexively curl around Zoro’s chin and jaw at the touch of Zoro’s lips, and he tilts Zoro’s head to face his. Zoro’s eye is steady, brighter than the stars above.

* * *

The first time Law had seen Zoro’s face had been on a wanted poster, and more than the face the important thing had been the bounty attached. It’s been eroded from Law’s memory by time, by seeing him up close and in the flesh so often, but Law remembers bits and pieces of it, like how Zoro’s hair had been shorter (it had been that short the first time they’d met, he thinks, but that had been so quick he’d barely registered it, and so quickly superseded by everything else that had occurred). It’s still short, still shorter than Law’s, still leaves the nape of his neck exposed.

Zoro knows how dangerous that is for a sword, the perfect place for a blade to tear into soft flesh, as if through a root vegetable, but he can afford to dare a sword to cut him there (it’s not that hair or a high collar would stop it, but it wouldn’t draw attention to the spot). He can draw his blade with enough quickness and precision that it doesn’t matter what targets he paints on himself, and he’s the type of person who wants to ask for it. 

Law kisses him there, feeling the bone under the skin, the structure of the skeleton and muscles that he’d learned a long time ago, all of that irrelevant to the moment, the motion of Zoro swallowing another breath.

* * *

Law’s still catching his breath, letting his body unfurl like a paper fish, when Zoro finishes himself, coming with a jerk of his shoulder back roughly against Law’s knee, still sitting between Law’s legs. He rests his cheek on Law’s thigh, skin warm’ Law reaches over to smooth his hair. It’s sticking up at strange angles from where Law’s fingers had just been wrapped in it, like a lawn. Zoro sighs, a soft puff of air against Law’s skin. Zoro’s mouth is slightly open, his lips a little swollen, still wet, gorgeous, even more than when they’d been wrapped around his cock.

Law pats the spot next to him on the bed, and Zoro hoists himself up with one arm, half-awkward but effortless-looking, stopping halfway up to press a kiss to Law’s hip. The ghost of his mouth remains when he threads his fingers through Law’s, resting his head on Law’s shoulder.

“Clean up before you fall asleep,” says Law.

Zoro yawns and nods, but for the moment doesn’t move, other than the rhythm his fingers tap on the back of Law’s hand.

* * *

Law knows his body’s limits very well. They’re a source of frustration more than anything else, a reminder that he can’t do everything, can’t do many things, that what he can do leaves him running up against them far too often, scraping his hands on the walls that won’t move. He doesn’t usually drink a lot, because it’s easy to overdo before he knows it. (He could, theoretically, lower his own blood alcohol at will, but it’s not something he wants to try doing while anywhere near a level that would require him to.) 

He can’t keep up with Zoro’s pace, isn’t even trying, but five drinks and then some in and he realizes he hasn’t been paying close enough attention to the strength of what’s in his cup, and he’s already a little past tipsy and can’t stop the alcohol from soaking into his bloodstream. He’s fucking tired, and--is a small victory like today’s really worth this much of a celebration? Everyone’s still so loud. He covers his yawn, ducking his face into his own shoulder. 

Zoro laughs, in response to something that Law can’t quite hear himself, but he arranges his face into an expression that he thinks should look like someone paying attention. His eyes slide back over to Zoro, the shadows on his cheek and ear and neck, the shape of his eyebrow, reminding Law of something on which he can’t quite put his finger. Eventually, Zoro looks bac at Law, tilting his head.

“How drunk are you?”

“More than I want to be.”

Zoro understands the statement for what it is, though Law wonders if his words came out a little more flat than he’d intended. So, to emphasize, and because it’s there, he kisses Zoro’s cheek, and then he pours the rest of his drink into Zoro’s empty cup.

* * *

Zoro perches on the railing like it’s his natural habitat, the soles of his feet pressed flat against the supports, his swords dangling over the near side, in perfect position to draw them. With the railing at this height, he’s exactly at Law’s level, eye to eye and nose to nose, if they were to remove the distance between their faces. 

Why shouldn’t they? The day is clear; their time is as open as the sky. They can deliberate, lean closer to each other a second at a time, draw everything out. They’re patient enough for that, but they also know enough to know they’d both rather have more. Leaning in, hands on Zoro’s thighs, Law ends up with his mouth a little lower, for once, but he’s offering up (only, wholly) the kind of kiss Zoro’s used to taking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
